


Oh Death

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Death!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Last Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Things are going to hell, and Dean's the only one who can do anything about it.





	Oh Death

"We have to get out! We have to stop him!" Sam was yelling, shoving his shoulder into the door but causing no change in it's locked status.

Lucifer had left them here to listen helplessly as he annihilated the planet, made way for a new world order.

Castiel was holding a hand to his head, trying desperately to remember anything that could help them in this moment, pacing back and forth feverishly.

Dean was simply staring at the darkness that had been at the edge of his sight for quite some time now. It regarded him calmly, soberingly.

Dean laid a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam stopped mid-shove, looking at his brother desperately. Dean smiled at him, softly taking him into his arms. "Hey. Listen. You're the best little brother I could ever ask for. I love you."

Sam pulled back. "Are you... Are you giving up?"

Dean gazed into his eyes for a moment before turning away silently to look at Castiel, who had paused in his feverish pacing to stare back at Dean.

"Dean, there is always a way."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah, I know. Hey Cas? I... I um..." Dean sighed, then stepped forward and pulled Castiel into a kiss, soft and deep and passionate. He pulled back to see Castiel with his eyes wide, mouth open in disbelief. "Always loved you. Sorry." He took a step back and sighed before looking directly at the darkness again. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Dean what-" Castiel cut himself off with a sharp gasp. "Where.... Dean, where did your soul go?" he whispered.

Dean - or not Dean - looked at Castiel, and all the life was gone from his eyes. There was nothing in them. With barely a sound, he disappeared.

"Cas..." Sam asked warily. "What just happened?"

Cas was saved from answering by the door being unlocked. It opened to show Dean, standing in shadow.

"Dean, what is going on?" Sam asked.

He tossed Lucifer's bloody head between them as a response.

"How did-"

Dean stepped forward, gently placing the scythe he was holding under Sam's chin, forcing his head up. He regarded him silently, head tilted to the side, eyes betraying nothing. He removed his weapon and looked between the two of them.

"Expect no more favors," he said softly.

"Dean?" Sam reached a hand out hesitantly.

"No."

Castiel took a shaky breath. "Death."

Death-Dean examined his scythe unperturbed. "We had a deal. Dean agreed. I agreed. Here I am."

"When will we get him back?" Sam asked quietly. He sounded small, child-like.

"You won't. I have matters to attend to now. I will see you both eventually."

And without so much as a spare glance as Castiel, he was gone.


End file.
